1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for processing an image thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which is capable of displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image by adjusting for a received image and a method for processing an image thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of electronic technology, home appliances such as televisions have been developing rapidly. Particularly, in the field of television apparatuses, 3D television (TV) technology, which provides a sense of vividness and reality by adding depth to a two-dimensional (2D) mono image, thereby allowing a viewer to perceive an audio and a visual stereoscopic sense, has developed quickly.
The 3DTV broadcast technology is a technology which creates additional information from a 2D image by applying a viewer's two eyes and stereoscopic vision technology, and uses the additional information to provide a viewer with a sense of vividness and reality as if the viewer is actually in a space where the image is being created.
Many international exhibitions and events display exhibition facilities employ this 3D image technology, and thus a viewer can enjoy wonderful stereoscopic images. Sometimes, a 3D image, which gives a totally different effect from a two-dimensional image, is so realistic that a viewer tries to reach for the image by stretching his or her arms or unconsciously tries to escape from an approaching subject in the image.
A television may display a 3D image by dividing a received image into a left eye image and a right eye image and performing image processing on the divided left eye and right eye images.
The television may receive an image from an outside source using various interfaces.
If the television receives an image through a digital interface, the television may divide the received image exactly into the left eye image and the right eye image to display a 3D image.
However, if the television receives an image through an analog interface, the size or location of the received image may be changed, and thus it is difficult to divide the received image exactly into a left eye image and the right eye image. Accordingly, if an image is received through an analog interface, a 3D image may not be displayed normally.